De jacht
by Marjanneke
Summary: Heero Yuy mag dan zelden emoties tonen, zichzelf altijd beheersen, maar van één ding wordt zelfs hij gek!


**Titel: **De jacht

**Koppels: **Twee koppels muggen, Heero YuyxRelena Peacecraft

**Disclaimer: **Ik bezit alleen de muggen, verder heb ik geen intenties op Gundam Wing, op welke manier ook, te gebruiken, rijk word ik hier toch niet van...

* * *

Heero kon niet slapen. Alles had hij geprobeerd, maar niets hielp… Doodmoe was hij, en toch kon hij niet slapen… Als een zielig hoopje ellende zat hij op zijn bed naar het plafond te staren. Daar zweefde het ding dat hem al de hele nacht wakker hield. En dat Relena al de hele nacht wakker hield. Ze sliep deze nacht niet in dezelfde kamer als hij, ze kwam net terug van een reis door Servië (AN : vraag me niet waarom Servië, ik moest een land kiezen en dat was het eerste wat in me opkwam) en wilde hem niet wekken, maar van zijn lawaai kon ook zij niet slapen.

Het begon toen ze thuiskwam…

_23u33 _

Relena was doodmoe, haar vliegtuig uit Belgrado was net geland, ze had haar bagage afgehaald en ze werd thuisgebracht door een luchthaventaxi.

"Mijn bed, hoewel een ander bed, ik wil Heero niet wakker maken".

Ze dacht terug aan haar besprekingen en vond dat de onderhandelingen over weer een nieuw project in de ruimte goed gegaan waren. Maar nu wou ze slapen. Ze lag in haar bed toen ze opeens iets hoorde…

Wat ze hoorde klonk alsof iemand op de muur sloeg.

Het kwam uit de kamer waar ze normaal sliep, dus besloot ze eens een kijkje te nemen, het was waarschijnlijk weer een persfotograaf die een poging ondernam om het koppel te betrappen in hun nachtelijke activiteiten en Heero zou dat wel oplossen. Maar wat ze zag was geen journalist, neen ze zag Heero met een schoen in het wilde weg slaan.

"Wat ben jij aan het doen?"

"Ik ben KLOP aan het jagen op BAF een KNOTS mug, maar ze MEP ontsnapt steeds weer."

"Ok… Dan laat ik je nu verder kloppen en meppen… Slaapwel, lieve schat." Ze wou hem een kus geven, maar kon nog net wegduiken voor ze een vuist in haar gezicht kreeg.

Ze ging weer in haar bed liggen.

"Waar ben ik met jou soms toch aan toe, Heero Yuy." En met zijn mooie ogen in haar gedachten viel ze vredig in slaap… Voor eventjes toch.

De mug moest hebben besloten te stoppen met het kat-en-muisspel, want Heero kon ze niet meer vinden.

"Waarom OZ ons toch nooit zo heeft gemarteld, we zouden de Gundams direct hebben opgegeven!" Heero ging weer liggen, sloot zijn ogen en viel in slaap.

_02u19_

Heero werd wakker van een hevige jeuk aan zijn arm… en aan zijn been, en aan zijn andere arm… En op zijn voet voelde hij opeens een prik. En naast zijn oor hoorde hij gezoem. Hij veerde snel recht en zag nog net hoe de ene mug zijn voet prikte en de andere mug zijn hand stak… Twee grote bulten en nog meer jeuk was het gevolg. Het was niet de eerste keer die nacht dat ze hem op die manier wekten…

"Nu ben ik het BEU!!"

Relena droomde van Heero en haarzelf op een gondel in Venetië. Er stond wel veel wind, en die wind maakte zo'n vreemd geluid? Het werd zelfs zo erg dat ze uit haar droom wakker werd, maar de Venetiaanse wind stond er nog steeds, hij kwam alleen niet uit Venetië maar uit de kamer van Heero. En hij klonk niet als een wind…

"Waarom wil Heero nu midden in de nacht gaan schoonmaken?" Ze stapte weer uit haar bed, en toen ze de deur opendeed en de kamer binnenkwam, viel ze net niet over de stofzuiger.

"Wat ben je nu weer aan het doen!" "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! STERF! STERF! STERF DAN TOCH!!" als een razende holde hij achter de muggen aan. In zijn ene hand had hij de stofzuigerbuis, in zijn andere de krant, maar de muggen slaagden er steeds weer in om te ontsnappen.

"KOM HIER EN VECHT ALS EEN MAN! ALS IK JULLIE TE PAKKEN KRIJG, DAN WRING IK JULLIE NEKKEN OM EN BREEK IK ELK BOT IN JULLIE LIJF!!"

"Euh, Heero, het zijn insecten, die hebben geen beenderen. Muggen die steken zijn vrouwtjes dus kunnen ze niet vechten als een man en waarom kom je niet in mijn kamer slapen? Daar zijn geen muggen."

"Neen, Relena, ik geef me niet over aan zo'n paar domme beesten!"

"Dan stop je een muggenblokje in het stopcontact, twee uurtjes wachten en alle muggen zijn er geweest."

En zo kwam het dus dat Heero twee uur lang in de armen van zijn prinses lag. Maar slapen kon hij niet. Neen, hij fantaseerde over muggen die vergiftigd werden, die langzaam maar zeer pijnlijk doodgingen, die begonnen te roken en te bubbelen terwijl ze nog leefden en die…

"Heero, ga je nu eindelijk slapen?"

"Neen prinsesje, de twee uur zijn voorbij, ik ga in mijn muggenvrije kamer liggen en ik ga morgen elk muggenlijkje oprapen en dan verbranden MOEHAHAHA!!"

En weg was hij.

'Ik vrees dat zijn sadistische neigingen nog steeds niet zijn verdwenen…' Relena viel doodmoe in slaap en hoopte dat ze nu eindelijk kon doorslapen.

Heero lag in zijn bed en genoot, geen gezoem, geen prikken, geen jeuk. Eindelijk kon hij rustig slapen…

_04u39_

Heero lag vredig te slapen, hij droomde van muggen die achterna gezeten werden door gundams tot… BZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Het is niet waar he!" Maar hij merkte opeens op dat het gezoem hoger klonk dan voorheen, en toen hij het licht aanstak zag hij dat de mug in kwestie veel kleiner was dan de muggen die hij chemisch had afgemaakt.

"Dus muggen kopen ook kindjes, moet die mug nu net bevallen terwijl ze vergiftigd wordt!"

Relena was van zijn geschreeuw wakker geworden en had besloten om hier een einde aan te maken.

Toen ze naar zijn kamer ging, zag ze hem op zijn bed zitten met een maniakale blik in zijn ogen. Relena vond het grappig dat zoiets kleins als een mug Heero kon doen doordraaien, maar haar hart brak bijna toen ze zijn ogen op "zielig" zag staan. Dus sloop ze snel terug naar kamer…

"Biologie is niet je sterkste kant, Heero, muggen leggen eitjes." Hij zag Relena staan en, tot zijn grote verbazing en vlak daarna tot zijn groot plezier, enkel gekleed in zwart kanten lingerie.

"Als je nu braaf meekomt naar mijn kamer dan zal ik je laten zien hoe mensen kindjes kopen… Morgen zullen we de muggen verjagen, maar vannacht slaap je maar hier."

Pas een uurtje later vielen hun ogen toe, maar dat ze zo laat sliepen kwam deze keer niet door de muggen…

'En zeggen dat het dankzij die stomme muggen is dat de nacht nog zo gezellig werd' dacht Heero.

"Dat wil niet zeggen dat ik ze morgen een zachte dood geef!"

"Heero, slaap nu eindelijk, anders ben je te moe om op muggenjacht te gaan." En met die woorden had Heero niets nodig, hij sliep onmiddellijk en droomde van vele manieren om muggen zeer pijnlijk aan hun eind te laten komen.

* * *

Dat muggen dat met mensen kunnen doen... Waarom moest Noah zo nodig twee muggen in zijn ark meenemen?


End file.
